This invention is directed to a low capacity disposable training pant for late stage toilet training having an absorbent pad suspended from a front and back waist region of an absorbent chassis to provide a close or customized fit against the wearer""s body.
Toilet training a child is often not an easy task and thus training aids are commonly employed to help in training. However, many parents have found that conventional training pants, as well as conventional diapers, are unsuccessful in motivating their child to become toilet trained.
Some conventional highly absorbent training pants and diapers generally are so effective in absorbing insults, for example urine, that the child does not know when he or she is wearing a wet garment. This can confuse a child and possibly delay toilet training. Many parents believe that a wet sensation or a change in feeling experienced by the child during or after urination will discourage the child from wetting his or her garment and will help him or her complete toilet training.
Further, some conventional garments, for example training pants, closely resemble conventional diapers. Many parents believe that if a child cannot distinguish a training pant from a conventional diaper, he or she will not be motivated to keep his or her training pant dry.
There is a need or desire for a toilet training garment that motivates a child to complete the toilet training process.
There is a need or desire for a toilet training garment that provides a close or customized fit to the wearer""s body to properly contain and absorb an insult.
There is a need or desire for a single insult disposable training pant usable as a toilet training aid which is capable of absorbing and containing one insult.
The present invention is directed to pant-like disposable absorbent garments or articles, for example single insult training pants, having an overall absorbent capacity of less about 300 grams, suitably about 60 grams to about 200 grams, desirably about 100 grams to about 150 grams. Thus, the article is suitable as a late stage toilet training aid.
The pant-like disposable absorbent article includes an absorbent pad operatively joined to an absorbent chassis of the absorbent article. For example, in one embodiment of this invention, the absorbent pad can be joined to an outer cover and/or bodyside liner at a front waist region and/or a back waist region of the absorbent chassis, whereby the absorbent pad can be at least partially suspended therebetween. Desirably, the absorbent pad is made of a relatively thin, high swelling absorbent material such as an extremely thin, absorbent composite material or an ultra-thin-absorbent (UTA) material including a mixture of superabsorbent material and pulp fiber.
A stretchable pad attachment may join or attach the absorbent pad to the front waist region and the back waist region using suitable connecting or attaching means, for example intermittent ultrasonic bonds. Because the absorbent attachment is stretchable, the suspended absorbent pad can conform to the wearer""s body to provide a custom or close fit. In one embodiment of this invention, the absorbent pad may also be connected to the outer cover and/or the bodyside liner at a crotch region of the absorbent chassis. Desirably, the absorbent article has a generally cloth-like texture and appearance and may have a refastenable side seam mechanism for easy donning and removal.
With the foregoing in mind, it is a feature and advantage of the invention to provide a pant-like absorbent garment having an absorbent pad which is suspended from an outer cover at a front waist region and a back waist region to provide a close or customized fit against the wearer""s body.
It is further a feature and advantage of the invention to provide a low capacity pant-like absorbent garment, such as a training pant, which is suitable for late stage toilet training.